


Adjusting The Life

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Birthday Party, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Picnics, Recovered Memories, Resident Evil Outbreak, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Outbreak. After escaping the city and be rewarded, Jim decided to live in a house in a city in California, where he was born at. Some of his new friends wants him to get a woman and marry that woman, but Jim declines. And when he gets lonely and have a downhill life, Jim knew that he has to find a woman to love him. Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Before I begin, I was inactive for 10 days between March 8 and March 18. I had to go to the treatment center to change my anger problems and I was discharged yesterday at 1:00.
> 
> 2\. I added Jim's good ending from Outbreak File #2.

**November 1, 1998**

**Los Angeles, California**

It was a peaceful day...

It's been two months now since Raccoon City was destroyed by a missile launch when the city got infected with the T-Virus on September 24, where it all begin one night. After 7 seven days of chaos and terror, the President and the federal council had decided to wipe Raccoon City off the map. And afterwards, news about it spread all over the world, shocking everyone. The main cause is Umbrella, where they make experiments on BOWs and zombies. 

Most people had escaped the city, several were out of town when it happened and some had been rescued before the missile blast strikes. 

There's now a cure for the T-Virus and it called Daylight. Daylight can wipe out the T-Virus from the body and it effective against people who is infected and/or when the body begin to turn.

Now back to the subject...

Two months now since Raccoon City is destroyed and a few people had decided to live in Los Angeles in hopes to starting their new life. Among them is someone who survived and is a coward, but is cured and now happy.

Jim Chapman approached the store called Millennium Shoes, a store where it sell shoes. Jim walked in the store and gasped that new shoes had arrived for the fall and winter. As he looked around the shoes, his phone buzzed and Jim picked it up.

"Huh? Hello?" Someone said.

"Mark! It's you," Jim exclaimed. "How are you doing?!"

"Nothing new with me, just as dull as ever, course that hardly means I'm looking for a little adventure or anything," Mark said. "And I'm doing fine."

"Oh yeah you was just asking what I was up to right? Getting ready to start work again...hold up?" He holds the phones and point at the shoe, titled "Summer Model". It's cost $119. "Now that's I'm talking about? The ones with the red stripe over on the right side of the third shelf!" 

"Well, okay." The worker said, grabbing the box.

Jim puts the phone back to his ear and said, "Oh sorry I was just talking."

"All right."

After escaping Raccoon City with the Daylight in hand, Jim and the survivors are rewarded with two million dollars by the President for discovering the Daylight vaccine, the cure for the T-Virus. Jim had decided to move back to California where he was born and lived here.

"Here you are," the worker said. "That will be $119 dollars."

"Sure." Jim said, as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, ten dollar bill and nine one dollar bills. He then gives it to the worker. "Here."

"All right. The shoe cleaner is included in as well," the worker said, giving the bag to Jim. "Here you go and thanks for shopping."

He waked out the store and resumed taking on the phone. 

Looking at the clear skies, he knew his life is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the prologue of the story. After this chapter and throughout half of the story, the year will go to 2001.
> 
> Tune in to the next chapter!


	2. Party Reunion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim receives a invitation to a reunion party and when he goes there, he's shocked that the gang is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2001. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT NOTE: There's two versions of his childhood, one in here and one in my DeviantART account. There's also an exclusive chapter found ONLY in my DeviantART account.

**June 15, 2001**

**Los Angeles, California**

Jim got awake by the alarm clock and sleepy, he shuts it up and went to sleep. He's sometimes set the alarm clock on the wrong time.

He begin to remember his childhood and teenage years; he had a dysfunctional family. His mother was an alcoholic and his father works at his job, so he was away at between 5:00 AM to 8:35 PM. Jim was not only unhappy that he didn't spread time with her, but he was abused by his mom, both sexual and physical. So when he was 8, his mom drunk herself to death. Two months later, his father remarried and now he had a step-mother plus 1 step-brother and 1 step-sister. The problem is that his step-mom had a job too and their jobs keep them away from home a lot when he reached into the 9th Grade. Then he begin to work very hard at school to gain approval and love from his parents, but that didn't work. His parents rarely communicate with him at all, aside from the postcards they send on their travels. So since he was a teenager, he had to take the responsibilities at the house. When he joined the basketball team at 16, he hired a housekeeper to keep his siblings safe while he play in games. 

Jim feels abandoned and neglect. He feels as if his parents don't even really know him. To fill the void up, he spends most of his time solving puzzles and being obsessed with shoes. He became The Good Child and Caretaker immediately.

In the 11th grade, Jim couldn't deal with this anymore, so he seeks a doctor and then took him to the therapist, where he explained everything. Then the therapist did a psychological manipulation for both of his parents. It works and it's lead his step-mother to quit her job and his father to arrange his working hours at his job. After finishing school, Jim don't know what to do next, he decided to move to Raccoon City, where he stayed there until 1998. 

And that where his memories end right there.

The alarm clock went off again, this time he was ready to get up. After shutting the alarm off, Jim got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Taking his clothes off, he stepped into the shower and clean himself up, including his hair. Then he got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Looking at the mirror, he had changed. He's now 27 years old since his birthday was last month on the 16th. He put his clothes on and got out of the bathroom. 

"I need to check the mail." He said.

Jim went outside and opened the mailbox. Inside there were junk mail, his Shoes Monthly magazine and a letter addressed to him. He grabbed that letter and opened it.

_Hey there! We're having a party!_

_Arrive at 8 PM and bring something to the party!_

"A party?" He said. The address is dated in the letter so he can arrive there. "I don't know...but I'll come...."

**8:00 PM**

He arrived at the house in time, holding something. Opening the door, he was suprised and shocked that the gang is here!

 "Hey everyone! I didn't expect this!" Jim excamiled. 

"Come in! You look stunning..." Cindy said, before closing the door. She was the same age as Jim was but her birthday is on July 27, which is next month. She's 26 for right now. And she's married to George, who told her on their date after the outbreak.

"You have changed since I've last seen you," Jim said, as he give the bag he was holding to Cindy. "And speaking of, where's George?"

"He's going to be here in a minute," Cindy said. "He's taking care of someone."

George came, holding a baby. "Do we have any more milk?"

"Oh. I need to go to the store later to get some."

"..." Jim was shocked.

"We just have a baby!" 

"What?" He said. You did?!"

"Yeah. Just two weeks ago." Cindy said.

"All right. It time to talk to others too." Jim said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is coming up!
> 
> "Shoes Monthly" is a SP item that only Jim can get.


	3. Party Reunion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim now talks to the rest of the gang too.

**8:15 PM**

**Los Angeles, California**

He walked into the house, amazed by the decorations of it. The living room's wall is pink and green and the home decor is expensive and neat. Jim saw the long table of food and drinks. He then soon smelled a bath of Cindy's famous Oreo Balls. Those Oreo Balls was always Jim's favorite dessert. That's why he decided to grab five from the tray along with a Sprite soda and some pizza. 

"Mmmmm..." Jim spoke as he chewed the chocolaty goodness inside his mouth. That chocolate fantasia coming inside him was melting his mouth and not in his hand. "These are really delicious!"

"Yeah. I made them with my excellent cooking skills." Cindy told him. Then she went to the kitchen and came back with a another tray of Oreo Balls. Jim squealed in excitement and ran over to the tray and grabbed the tray. 

"I made them just for you!" Cindy said. She likes Oreo Balls too, her favorite dessert. 

Anyway, Jim walked to the living room with a tray full of Oreo Balls, sat down and began to eat them. There's like, 56 of them. Someone reached one and took one. 

"Hey! That was mine!" 

"Really? So you're blaming me for stealing one?" Kevin asked, as he chewed it.

"Yes. It's my favorite dessert to eat." Jim said.

"So anything new today?" 

"No. Not really." Jim said, as he began to eat the Oreo Balls.

"Since you're growing up and single, you need to find a woman and get laid." Kevin said, as he pulls a cigarette and lights it. He then takes a drag off cigarette. "You're a virgin and I've already know. Go out on a date and ask her."

"I'm not doing that, damn! And I've just turned 27 last month!" Jim said, as he grabbed two bottles of vodka and a shot glass. He pour the vodka in and takes a shot of it. 

"You've been drinking?"

"Yeah. Helps me relax." 

"Anyway, if you don't find a woman now, you regret it for the rest of your life. Then you're gonna die sad and alone." Kevin said.

"You don't fucking know that!" Jim complained.

"It's either that, or gay," he paused. "And I'm not fucking your ass either." 

"Look, I'm cool, yo! I'm not gay or going to regret it! I'm fine!" Jim said. 

"All right. You're really sure?"

"I'm positive, yo." 

With that, Kevin left, taking one more Oreo Ball to go. 

Jim doesn't want to go on dates. He had a job to work and stuff to do. Sighing, Jim pour the alcohol into the glass and took a another shot.

"This is going to help me relax." He thought. 

By the time the hour passed, the first bottle of vodka is empty and he finished the second bottle too. As a result, he was drunk. Really drunk. 

"Damn. I'm drank too much alcohol." He said, then hiccup. Now not thinking, he walks around the room, but he's staggering. Then he eventually bumps into Alyssa.

"Hey, asshole! How about now doing that next time and leave me alone?!" She said.

Jim didn't say anything. He forced her into an intense make-out. After one minute, she pulls back in disgust. And now pissed.

"I-" However, he was interrupted when Alyssa kicked him in the crotch. He let out a scream as he crumpled to the floor.

"Fuck you. And don't ever do that again with me." She told him, before walking away.

Getting up, Jim was shocked. His vision was blurry, and became nauseated. He goes to the couch and throws up on the floor. Suddenly, he lost consciousness.

**The next morning...**

Jim woke up with a hangover. He groaned as his head hurts. He looked up and saw the two of them.

"I saw what you did last night," George said, pointing at the vomit, which is still there. "As for punishment, you have to clean it up."

He hands Jim a mop and walks away. Sighing, he cleaned the mess that he'd made up the floor. Then he went out the house and go back to his own house. He got into bed and remained there until noon, which the hangover disappeared. 

Jim now regrets drinking...he know alcohol can get you drunk and lead to coma or death.

"I'm lucky I didn't die and I'll never do that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You can find a recipe of Oreo Balls online. I've never tried them in my life before...
> 
> 2\. He still haven't talked to Yoko, David or Mark yet. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, Jim got drunk and acted like a asshole. 
> 
> Anyway, he's better now. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Night Shift and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's better now, Jim decided to work the night shift at work. But it won't be easy because he had a flashback....

**June 16, 2001**

**12:45 PM**

Jim woke up, completely recovered from the hangover. He decided to work the night shift. 

"I need to get ready to work." 

Later, he got into the shower and took a shower. After getting out and taking a towel, he dried himself up and put his work clothes on. 

**9:30 PM**

**Subway System**

Jim arrived at work, which just in time the employees are leaving.

"Where have you've been, Jim? You're late!" His boss said. His boss name is Maria Jackson. She's nice to him and always gives dessert every Friday and Monday. Especially Oreo Balls.

"I was drunk last night and when I woke up, I got a hangover. But I'm better now." Jim said. "Anyway, I'll work the night shift."

"Okay. If you destroy anything on purpose, you'll be fired." Maria said, giving the keys to Jim. 

"I won't do that." Jim said. "That won't happen!"

"Okay."

She then left and waved goodbye. Now Jim is here alone. 

"Now I'm alone. Woo hoo!" Jim cheered. 

He reached into his locker and pulled out something that no one knew. Jim had a collection of porno magazines and novels in his locker. Then he had flashback to the incident....

_Walking to the east men's bathroom with Cindy, Jim pick up a weapon and was about to leave when he saw a dead body._

_"What the hell?!" Jim yelled, then walked over to the dead person. Suddenly, he realized who it is. "Oh god..."_

_He picked up a notebook and reads it. After finishing, he took his hat off and begins to cry._

_"Jim...? What's wrong?" Cindy asked, patting his head to calm him down._

_"He's dead... My friend Ricky. He was nice and helpful to me.."_

_"I feel sorry for you...."_

When the flashback ended, he dropped into the floor, sad. He was going to be working. Jim got up and went to the breaker room to check if anything wrong.

"It's normal." He said, write the notepad down. Jim hates the breaker room; he was shocked when he was 12 by touching a power line after a storm was gone. It leads up to him going to the ER. 

He also hate hospitals and needles. They can scare him.

Just as he's leaving, he saw a brown recluse spider and pick it up, examining it closely. When it bites him on the arm, he panicked and kills it by stomping on the spider.

Before sleeping, he checked the other areas too to see if they fine.

**The Next Day...**

He wakes up at 9:00 AM, restful and happy. His boss came and she was amazed that the subway was not on fire.

"Well, I got to get home." Jim said, leaving.

He walked up the stairs and began to walk home. Halfway, he saw a snake on the sidewalk.

"It's look like it's dead..." Jim thought.

But unfortunately, he didn't know the snake was still alive after the snake bit him in the leg...

And it's hurt...

Badly.

Even worse, it was a coral snake...

At first, nothing wrong with him. But then, he had blurred vision, nausea, etc.

Jim knew coral snakes is poisonous...But he notice this before going to a coma...

**Three Days Later...**

**Los Angleas Hospital**

Jim woke up at around nighttime, so confused about what happened. He looked around the room, seeing the flowers, balloons and teddy bears. After thinking, he pressed a button and a doctor came in.

"What happened? And where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," the doctor said. "You've been on a coma for three days due to two bites."

"Two?" Jim asked.

"Yes. The first one is from a spider which you've ignored. Second is a snakebite. We managed to patch up the wounds. Anyway, you're very, very lucky." The doctor said.

Jim wondered why he didn't know the spider was poisonous...He knows that if you've been bitten, you should see a doctor or go to the ER immediately.

"I'm lucky, yo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 5!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. The flashback took place in the Underbelly scenario in File #2.


	5. Big Plans for His Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the hospital, Jim begins to make plans for his future.

**June 21, 2001**

After being in the hospital for three more hours, Jim can leave now. 

As he left, he started thinking about his future. Don't know what the future be like, but he'd must complete goals that he'd set up. Then college came up. He's not sure, but had finally decided to attend college.

Running home, Jim got on his computer and typed in "colleges in Los Angeles" on the search engine and pressed the "Enter" button. He got many results and added three colleges to his favorites. Then he began to look for scholarships. There's some he's qualified for to get: Billie Jean King Sports Endowment (since he's loves basketball), Mattel Scholarship, Larry Chu Scholarship, etc. He decided to take Spring semester.

After filling out his application, he got up and went to the kitchen to cook something for dinner. Because he was hungry...He founded a recipe to cook a lobster and after 20 minutes later, it was a successful and it tasted good. 

After finishing dinner, he went to the phone and called Cindy.

"Hello?" She said.

"It's me! I'm applying for college for spring!" Jim told her in excitement.

"College? My sister went to college and it's her second year. Maybe you can meet her, she's looking for someone to date; she'd a beautiful woman. I'll let her come to your house when she had free time." Cindy said.

"All right." Jim said. 

He hangs up and prepare for bed...

**June 22, 2001**

It's morning time and it's time for some work. He heard the doorbell ringed and he got out of bed. Then, he walked down the stairs and to the door. When he opened it, he was shocked at that person. 

The woman had blonde hair, green eyes, her body curvy, her hair is long, is wearing jewelry, and her face is beautiful. 

Who is that woman?...

"What's your name, lady?" Jim asked. 

"My name is Jenny. My sister, Cindy, had told me all about you. She sent me here to help you until my morning classes start." She said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to volunteer with you; help around the house, etc." 

"Okay."

She walked in and began cleaning up the house. Nice and clean. Jenny was a nice person, like to help out people. But the thing she's like to take care of sick and injuried people by entertainment.

"Wow. You made it sparkle!" Jim said, amazed about the cleanings that was finished one hour later.

"Yeah. Hey, my classes start in 30 minutes. I should get going. Here's my phone number if you want to call me." Jenny said, pulling a piece of paper out and gives it to Jim.

"Uhm...Thanks."

"Bye." She said, before leaving.

Now all alone, Jim sat down on the floor and shouted, "Woo hoo!" 

Now that the house is very clean and that he got her phone number, he was going to have a good day.


	6. Spending the Fireworks Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July and Jim went something to do.

**July 4, 2001**

Today is the Fourth of July and when the alarm went off, Jim shut it up by unplugging it and then plug it back up. 

Anyway, his boss left a message when he woke up. She said that due to the holiday, they don't have to go to work today. 

Now bored, Jim had decided to call someone to spend some time with. He grabbed the piece of paper he'd kept and dialed the number. Then the phone started to ring. 

" **Hello?** " A voice said. 

"Hey, Jenny. Would you like to spend some time with me? I've got nothing to do." Jim said.

" **Sure. I'm free, too. School is out and I don't want any work to do. Maybe we can go to the beach or do something special.** " Jenny said. 

Blushing, he said, "Uh... meet me at my house and I'll tell you what are we going to do." 

Then, he hangs up the phone and began to get dressed. The doorbell ringed and he opened it. She was wearing a bright, summer dress with jewelry on. 

"Come in. You look beautiful." Jim said, as his face was red. 

"Thanks." Jenny said, walking in. She had a bag with her. "I brought some items the day before." 

He opened the bag and inside it was fireworks, swim clothes, sunscreen, etc. Along with her is her camera. 

"Do you want to go to the beach?" She asked. 

"Yeah. It's better than spending the day here..."

"Good." 

The two went to the car and drove to the beach. People were there, too. Most of them decided to spend the day here. 

Once there, they went to the bathroom and put their swim clothes on. Then, they went outside. 

"I'll find a spot so we could rest. Do whatever you like until I get back." Jenny said, before leaving. 

Jim was alone now and starting to get hungry. Seeing the ice cream bar, he went there to get 2 ice cream scoops, 2 ice cream sandwiches and two sundaes. Then he ate all of them but want more, even though he was starting to feel sick in his stomach. So Jim ordered an another ice cream bar and ate it. Then he order three ice cream scoop and took it with him. After eating that, he'd felt nauseated.

"Oh god, I don't feel so good. I feel like-"

He then threw up three times behind the lifeguard's chair. The lifeguard looked behind her and looked at Jim, giving him a look. 

"You're going to clean your mess up, sir." The lifeguard said, climbing down and handing him a mop. 

Jim cursed under his breath as he cleaned up the mess he've made. Luckily, at that time he was recovered. 

Jenny came just as he was handing the mop back to the lifeguard. 

"Are you with him?" The lifeguard asked.

"Yes, why?" 

"Well, he've threw up after eating too much ice cream and he cleaned it up."

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked him. 

"Yes. I'm fine right now." Jim answered. 

"Come on." 

He followed her to their spot. She took out some sunscreen and give it to Jim. "Use this. You don't want to get a tan."

Jim nodded and apply it around his body. Then he gives the sunscreen back to her. 

"Would you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." 

She laided down on the towel and he put some sunscreen lotion on her back.

Afterwards, Jenny and Jim went to the boardwalk first before they can get in the water. 

She got some ice cream, but Jim asked her that he get some later. 

Then they played some carnival games. He tried to win a stuffed animal and on his second try, he won and got the stuffed animal. It was a giant stuffed caterpillar. 

Then, Jenny went to a shop and brought the exact same giant caterpillar at a shop next door. It only cost ten dollars. Along that, she told Jim that she is going to spend some time looking around the shop and left. 

Jim is on his own again. He decided to play some more games. He'd won a stuffed teddy bear, twenty dollars, and a fish. Impressed by that, he told Jenny to hold on to the fish. 

Then Jim saw something. A photo keychain. With her, he paid five dollars and posed for their picture. The souvenir keychain is pretty worth for them. 

Jenny saw a ride and give the fish back to Jim and began to go rides that were more her speed. After she was done, she brought three shirts and a basketball from the souvenir shop. 

After four hours had passed since they got here, it was time to leave and go back to the spot. They went back to their spot and she pulled out a picnic basket. 

"I brought some food with me. I've made some of it by myself and the rest it was made by Cindy. We are excellent cooks." She said, opening it up. 

Then, they had lunch with each other and the food taste very great! Especially the Oreo Balls. After finishing up, they took turns to go swimming. Jim was braved to go swimming and it went well. But on the fourth swim, he felt pain and got out early. He looked at his left leg which is bleeding. Then he began to have muscle cramps. 

"It's time to go home now." Jim yelled.

"All right." Jenny said. 

He walked to the car in pain and she followed him with all their stuff. 

When they got back to his house, he put the fish into the fish tank. Then he decided to show the injury to her.

"Oh my. That's cut is big." Jenny said, examine the wound.

"I know. A stingray must've attacked my leg while I was swimming." Jim said.

Then she took him to the ER where the doctors examined the wound. They put some anti-bacteria cream on it and wrapped the wound around with some gauze.

"How did this happened?" George asked.

"While I was swimming."

"Okay. Just make sure you take care of it." He said.

"How is she?" Jim asked.

"Fine. After I get off from work, me and Cindy are going out to a fancy restaurant. Then we going to watch a movie." George answered.

"Wow. Well hope you two enjoy." He said, before leaving. "Bye."

Then he was back in the house. For the reminder of the day, they talked and watched TV. When night came, they shoot fireworks up the sky until they ran out.

"This was a good day." Jim said, watching the fireworks.

"Me too. " Jenny said, holding him. "And here's you need."

She slowly kissed him in the lips and looked at him. "W-what was that..?"

"A kiss." 

"Oh. I not sure about this..."

"Okay. I going to get my stuff." Jenny said. 

When Jim walked into the house, he had a message. Running over, it was from Cindy. She said that she will be pick her up at around 10 PM. 

Checking at the time, it's 9:45 PM. They still had time left, they spend the rest talking to each other. After 10:15 strike, the doorbell ring and it was open. Cindy was here along with George. 

"How's your day?" She asked. 

"It was fine. We went to the beach and shoot some fireworks." Jim said. 

"Good. We had to go now. We need her." Cindy said. 

"Well, we're probably not going to see each other for a while. But once I develop these pictures I took, I'll give them to you," Jenny said. "Bye." 

"See ya." Then the door closed. 

Jim smiled. Even though his day went off a little day, he still had the best Fourth of July ever. 


	7. Problems Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems begins when Jim finds a drug in the streets.

**July 6, 2001**

Jim woke up, at around 9 in the morning. He walked up to his fish and feed him. Jim must keep his tank clean twice a week and feed him three times a day. He even have a journal to keep track of the daily progress. 

After that, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, a warm one. His bath of water changes on the first day of the season, like if winter comes, he'll bath in hot water to keep himself freezing. 

Sometimes, it will snow in Los Angeles, but a few times a ice storm will happen once a year in the wintertime. 

Anyway, back to the subject...

After getting out of the shower, he put his work clothes on and headed out the door. As he was doing there, he saw the stack of pictures that was taken on the Fourth of July. There's a note said:  _Here's the pictures. Enjoy them, Jim._

He smiled at the note and headed out the door. Walking on the street, he founded something: a bag of marijuana. Confused, he put it in his bag and continued walking. He don't know what it is, but he'll find out after work.

After work, he examined the bag and it contain of weed leaves inside the bag. He decided to test it. He grabbed a paper, put the weed in there, wrapped it up, light it up and smokes it. Soon, he was high. 

"What's the hell is this shit? Weed?" He said. "Oh."

Knowing that his memories of the incident is still there, it would be a good idea for him to do drugs to erase those memories. So that he could no longer forget...

When the drug wore off, he smoke some more and soon he was relaxed. Tomorrow, he was going to start this habit, it will the only thing to cope his memories. 

**July 7, 2001**

Waking up, he walked around to find a drug dealer and he found one. 

"Do you have anything?" Jim asked.

"I got cocaine, LSD, meth, Ecstasy, PCP, and heroin. You can have anything you want." The man said.

"Thanks." So he picked up cocaine, meth and PCP. Then he went home and sniff some cocaine to get high. The feel of the high is great for him; he could easily forget the bad memories he'd have. But he was getting addicted to drugs and does not know they can ruin his life and kill him. It will hurt his friends' feelings too.

When he got the drugs, his life was going to change forever. And his recovery was going to be downhill.

 

 


	8. A Secret Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to highness of drugs, Jim decided to start a meth lab to deal meth for money. Meanwhile, Jenny went to the store to buy something.

**July 8, 2001**

Jim woke up, the drug had been wore off while he was asleep. Due to that, he had withdrawals. 

He got up and went to the outside basement, then put his gas mask on before closing the door. He began making meth so he could sell them, because he had set up a meth lab last night when he was high. 

Then, drug addicts came into the basement when they saw the sign pointing to the basement. Gas masks are wore and they came in. They talked and began injecting the meth - everyone except Jim, he doesn't like needles a lot and instead smoked and sniffed the meth. It was good, for him. Forgetting everything that happened from the incident...

This business was going great for him as long the police don't notice this.

**Meanwhile**

**Los Angeles College**

Jenny had just on her break right now and when she open the fridge, there's no food! She got out and went to the college store to buy some food, then she also founded a diary and a special pen included with it. And last, something very special, something that will make someone very happy to her, and she brought it. It will be just great for Jim as a gift.

"This will make him happy..." She said, holding that item. 

Now with her diary, she can express her true feelings and can tell about her days too. The special pen had hearts and flowers on it. 

"A diary just for me..." Jenny said, then began writing her first entry.

**Back at Jim's House**

The last person say goodbye and left. Jim started shutting down his meth lab for he day and took the signs off to avoid getting arrested by police. Then he clean the lab up to make sure there's no evidence. 

"They are cool, yo." 

Jim grabbed a rolled up weed, light it and smokes it. He's starting to like this; not having a flashback to the incident so far. 

Then he went outside and closed the basement. He'd made $1200 from selling meth and other drugs. 

He can buy more drugs and sell more to earn even more money. That will be great! 

Jim went back to the house and was high. Pulling the dong out of his mouth, he began to watch TV and put the weed out. This was a good day...

**Los Angeles College**

**10:00 PM**

"There. I've finished my first entry." Jenny said. 

She had wrote her entry and finished it just a minute ago. Here's what it's said: 

_July 8_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my very, first diary entry. So I'm going to tell you about me and my life._

_My name is Jenny Tanny Lennox and I'm 28 years old. I'm older than my sister, Cindy. I'm in college, and in my second year._

_I will tell you more about it later because I got to go to bed now._

_Yours, Jenny._

She had put her diary in her bookbag and went to her bedroom, where she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she put her night clothes on and got under the covers. 

Before falling asleep, she said, "Tomorrow will be a new day and be hope." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jenny had brought something that will be important later in the story. The gift is for Jim. 
> 
> 2\. Jim had set up a meth lab and begin selling drugs. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, Jim hates needles. 
> 
> 4\. Once every one or two chapters, Jenny will write her diary entry now that she got a diary. 
> 
> 5\. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in Chapter 9.


	9. An Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, it will focus on Jenny. 
> 
> Don't worry, Jim is okay for now, but the long effects will appear on him in later chapters.

**July 10, 2001**

**Los Angeles College**

Today is a free day off for Jenny and now she's bored. She decided to go to the mall and shop for some new clothes. 

And after shopping for what seemed like forever, she found three fabulous designer blouses! And since she couldn't make up her mind which one she'd loved best, she decided to buy all three of them for only $689.32. 

Then she rushed to her dorm at the university college and locked herself in her bedroom. She had to make which fabulous blouse best matches her diary. And it took her two whole hours to cover the diary with the flower-print fabric from her brand-new designer blouse.

And when she finally finished, she was totally blown away by how fantastic it looked. 

That's when she rushed right back to the mall and purchased another designer blouse, boots, flower leather pants and necklace. 

"Ooh. This blouse reminded me of spring. Good memories..." She said.

She grabbed a flyer book and read it. Los Angeles University College is the #1 college in California. Now they had sweaty sports and very classy sports too. And most of the students travel abroad every year. 

Jenny had some plans for the future, like getting married. It's going to be so romantic when she released s hundred doves as a symbol of her new love soaring to new heights in the infinite sky! 

That will be so beautiful!

Anyway, she still got nine hours before she can go to her classes. She decided to go back to the mall. She arrived at there and took the escalator down to huge, upscale department store that sold school uniforms. Anyway, once inside the store, she discovered a ton of new summer arrivals! 

Before she knew it, her dressing room was overflowing with clothes. She tried on most of them, a few don't fit for her. Then, she tried on the North Hampton Hills school uniform and it totally fit for her! 

"I look perfect!" 

Then she looked around and founded a leather-and-plaid purse that matched the skirt perfectly. She also snagged the cutest jewelry and hair accessories! The best part that everything was on sale! 

She reached the register and put all of it to the desk. The sales lady wrapped all the items in tissue, placed them in a huge shopping bag and handed it to her.

She paid for it and left the store. When she saw the Puppy Palace, she squee in happiness and went inside. After a while, she left the store, carrying a large, blinged-out duffel bag. Inside it was a cute, white furball puppy. 

At the school, pets are allowed as long they have a collar and are supervised. She released the puppy and feed it. Checking her watch, time was up. 

She had a good, busy day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, It will switch and will focus on Jim in Chapter 10..


	10. Missing Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to remember a friend that he haven't seen for years.

**July 12, 2001**

**Jim's House**

It was morning and he woke up in a good mood. Going to his lab, he set it up and put the sign up. Then customers came and went to the lab to get high. 

Jim went to the house and sat down. Something isn't right; he's missing someone that he'd liked so much. But couldn't remember now since he's doing drugs.

"I don't know who was the person was but I miss him so much," he said, sighing. He is sad so much that he begin to cry a little bit.

Jim grabbed the radio and turn it on. He like hip-hop and rap music since he's black. Sometimes he leaves it to the oldies station to listen. Most music is great for him, some are boring for him. 

Sighing, he slump on the couch and fell asleep. He forgot to check the lab when he woke up at night. He rushed to the lab and made sure everything is going fine; he don't want his black ass in prison. 

He shut off everything and close the door. Then, he remove the signs before the doorbell ring. Panicking, he put the signs up and walked to the door. It was Jenny. 

"Hey Jim. I just came to remind you that my sister's birthday is in a few weeks." She said.  

"Okay. What do you want me to buy for her?" Jim asked. 

"You should buy something nice for her. Giving her some money will count." 

"I still have enough money left to buy her one. Would you like to help me find one tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"Sure. I need to find one too." Jenny said. 

"What time you're coming?"

"The mall opens at 7:30 AM on weekdays, 8:00 AM on weekends. So meet me here at 8 AM." 

"Okay." Jim said. He resume thinking about the person. Looking up the photos that were taken, he think that maybe he's in one of them. Spotting one, it was a picture of the gang during the wedding. It was tooken in 1999 by a photographer. 

In the picture, there were all 8 of them, including Jim. He was smiling because he was so happy that George and Cindy were getting married; he was wearing a black tuxedo. 

"What's that?" Jenny asked. 

"It's a picture of me and my friends at your sister's wedding. I just like wedding, something that is my third dream of my life." He said, showing the picture to her.  

"That's a good picture."

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't seen a friend of mine since that weeding..." He said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm trying hard to remember."

"Well, it's getting late," Jenny said, checking her watch. "I should get back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Then, she left. 

Now alone, Jim grabbed the picture and notice the person next to him. The pieces are putting back together. It was Mark in the picture.

"I need to see him again..."

He now knew the picture, but don't know where he's living. 

He have to find him and talk to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "weeding" was supposed to be "wedding". Oops.


	11. Shopping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim had to go to the mall to buy a birthday present for Cindy which is in a few weeks.

**July 13, 2001**

Jim woke up at 6:00 AM so he can get ready for a busy day. He got into the shower and wash himself before stepping out sparkly clean and then put some cologne on himself and his clothes. Then he got dressed and pulled out his wallet. He'd have still have $5,000 left from his money and an extra $900 from selling drugs. He must keep his drug addiction a secret to himself. No one could find out...no one...

Anyway, he pulled out some weed and began to smoke it, beginning to relax a bit and starting to watch TV. He does not know that his health was starting to change. He does not know drugs can kill him.

Anyway, he was getting sleepy again and fell asleep until the doorbell ringed. He woke up and open the door. It was Jenny, she was dressed in a white sun dress and wearing makeup. She even went the extra mile and started gargling with that teeth-whitening mouthwash stuff every day!

"Wow. You look amazing!" Jim said.

"I know. And I got this dress from Cindy. I wear this often." Jenny said. "Come on, let's go to the mall. I heard there's new items at the stores."

She took his hand and lead him to the car. He was smiling because he was with her again.

When they got out of the car, they talk as they walked to the mall. 

"So what do you want to go first?" Jenny asked, staring at the mall directory. 

"There's some new shoes at the store I go to," Jim suggested. 

The two walked toward the escalator and went to the store. Jenny had $129 was her entire life savings in her purse. She told him that she'll do some exploring at the mall and will meet him back later. Then she left. 

Jim was alone, on his own. He need to find a good present for her. He went to the store to find a computer she might like. He planned to come back for her gift after he'd visited a few more stores. 

However, he hadn't gotten far when he spotted a beautiful dress in a swanky department store. It was decorated with flowers and bees. Even though he were supposed to be shopping, he decided to buy the dress. And the Glamazon cosmetic kit he'd founded. Now he need something else. 

After buying those items, he went to the perfume department. He sprayed different types of fragrances that are female only. Some smell good, most smell really good and a few smell just perfect. He brought those two perfume bottle and left the store. 

As he was exiting, he saw a pack of gummy worms and he put them in his pocket. When he walked out, a alarm was heard and a silent gunshot was heard so quiet that Jim couldn't heard. The gunshot went to his left leg and the bone broke. He tried to not feel that pain, and his brain stems block the pain signal. 

His leg is bleeding and he had a fracture also. A blood stain is on his pants leg. 

Annoyed, he dropped two dollars on the floor and continued walking. Then he bumped into Jenny. 

"There you are! Where have you've been?!"

"I founded a good dress for Cindy. Did you find anything?" Jim said. 

"I found some jewelry for her." Jenny said. 

"Good. Now let's get back to my house." 

Like before, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the car. By that point, the pain arrived and he began to limp. 

When they arrived, she got out and then said, "Are you coming?" 

"Uhm...sur- my leg is broken, it was shot when I walked out." He said, looking at the leg.

She got back to the car and drove him to the emergency room. 

"You again? What happened this time?" George asked. 

"My leg is broken." Jim said, showing the leg to him.

"All right. I'll take a x-ray on the leg..."

When he took the x-ray, he was shocked because he had a compound fracture. 

"Get him into surgery, nurse." He said. 

The nurse took him to the operating room and give him a anesthesia pill. He took it and immediately fell out.....

**The next morning...**

Jim woke up, still sleepy. He was in the hospital room. Soon, he came in with a tray of food. 

"You haven't eaten yet. Here." George said, holding the tray and carefully putting it on the bed. 

"Thank you," Jim said, beginning to eat. "So how long will it take for the leg to be healed?" 

"4 weeks," he said. "But never move the leg or it will brake again and you'll be in a cast for 8 weeks." 

He was lucky that his leg is okay. Jim knows that he can't steal from stores. 

"Thanks for the advice. I'll take care of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, after Chapter 12, it will skip days to the part where his leg finally heals up. Jim will be okay.


	12. Cindy's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Cindy's birthday and Jim had to go to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is the date where I was born.

**July 27, 2001**

**Jim's House**

Jim woke up, in the morning. He tried to get up with crutches he got. For the past two weeks, he've been calling Jenny a lot so she can cook him, help him with his bath, do chores, do errands, clean up the house, etc. due to him unable to do those due to his broken leg.

When he looked at the calendar, he remembered today is Cindy's birthday! He had brought her a present already and now need to deliver it. He used his crutches to get to the living room and sat down so he can grab the phone. He called Jenny by using his hand. 

"Hello?" 

"Jenny, it's me. Listen, can you come to my house. Today is Cindy's birthday." Jim asked. 

"Sure. I have a free period so I can pick you up," Jenny said. "But unfortunately, my classes end at 8:00 PM, so you got to stay at her house until I come and get you."

"Oh. Okay."

He hang up the phone and grabbed the remote so he can watch TV. Nothing good on except cartoons. He sat there watching cartoons until 12:50 PM, that when Jenny arrived at the house. 

"There you are. Do you need anything before we go to the party?" Jenny asked, picking up the presents.

"I'm cool, yo." Jim said.

The two got in the car and drove to Cindy's house. They got out and entered inside the house. A squeal was heard and Cindy ran to both of them.

"You came! Welcome to my party!" Cindy said. 

"Can you believe this you two?," George said. "I began this by cooking her a beautiful breakfast and she'd loved it. I set up the party and it took me a while. Tonight, we're going on a special date to a fancy restaurant I've reserved a few weeks ago."

"You too get a good relationship to each other." Jim said.

"I love to stay here, Jim. But I got to get back to college," Jenny said, placing the presents on the table. "So I'll pick you up at eight." Then, she'd left.

Jim sat down on the couch and set his crutches down. Look like she have invited many people, like her relatives and her friends. 

The theme of the party is flowers so flowers were spread on the tables and on desks and other places. Cindy loves flowers so much! 

Music was playing in the background and he smiled because he kinda like flowers but is allergic to one kind of flower: sunflowers. 

She had just about every type of pizza imaginable delivered hot and fresh pizza. As a special treat, she gave each one of them three FREE gift certificates for stores they've liked. 

"Everyone, gather because it's time to open her presents!" George yelled.

They stopped talking and gather. Then she went to he kitchen to see a lot of presents on  the floor. The first one, that she'd grabbed, was from George. When she opened it, Cindy was shocked. It was a gift basket. In there were chocolates, body lotion, body mist, shower gel and a white fluffy robe. 

"This is perfect for the bathroom!" She said. "Except the chocolates."

Opening the presents, she got a diary, flowers, chocolate strawberries, clothes and other stuff. Most of them are from her friends. 

After she opened up the last present, which was a dress, she told everyone it's time for cake. She grabbed the knife and cut a big piece for Jim and gave it to him. Along with Oreo Ice Cream on it too. But by that point, Jim wasn't really in the mood for cake. Especially not with his allergies acting up. 

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked. 

"I'm allergic to sunflower. It gets my nose stuff up and gives rash to my face." Jim answered, scratching his face. It was swollen and red. "Do you have any allergy medicine?"

"We have some. Want me to get it?" George said. 

"Sure." Jim said.

Proceeding to the medicine cabinet, George grabbed the allergy medicine and give it to him. Jim thanked him and took the medicine. Soon the rashes and the stuffy nose are disappearing and he began eating the cake. Soon, the guests begin to leave and he was the only one left.

For the next couple of hours, Jim sat there, bored. He was really bored and want something to do. Cindy noticed this and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"I'm bored." He answered.

"Would you like to play cards with me? That will take you out of your boredom..." She said.

"Sure. I don't mind."

Cindy was always nice to Jim every day when she sees him. After the incident, she had gotten a job at the local restaurant, much more fancy than the bar. And George had gotten a job at the hospital too, so they hire the babysitter to take care of their baby while they're gone.

She brought the cards out and they have played different kind of card games, such as Go Fish. Jim won many times but Cindy sometimes wins these games. This continued until 7 PM, which it was time for her birthday date. Running to the bedroom, she put her new dress on and applied some lipstick and makeup. Then she step into the living room.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look fabulous!" He said.

Just then, George came into the room, wearing a tuxedo, a white one. He said, "You're ready?"

"Yeah. Well, I got to go, Jim. My sister will be picking you up in an hour. So you can watch TV and help yourself to the fridge while we go out to eat and then we watch a movie." Cindy said, heading out the door.

"All right, then."

They left and he was on his own. For the next hour, he watched his favorite shows on TV and got a another piece of her birthday cake. At around 8:15 PM, the door opened and Jenny arrived.

"Oh hey Jim. Uhm...where's Cindy?" Jenny asked.

"She'd left with George to go to dinner and then see a movie." Jim answered.

"Aw...that's so sweet." she said. "Well, I'm here to pick you up."

She lead him to the car and sat down. She locked the door and drove to his house. Once there, he got out and she opened the door for him.

"Do you want me to help you with your bath?"

"No thanks. Come back to do that in the morning." He said.

"Well, I got to go," Jenny said, checking her watch. "I had to get back to college and study for my tests. So I'll see you later."

She then got into the car and drove off. Once she's gone, Jim went to the house and went to his bedroom. Once there, he got into the bed and fell asleep. He had a good day, knowing that there will be a new day...


	13. Special Occassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets with Jenny for a picnic and then they did something that is life-changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating had been changed due to a sex scene.
> 
> Before I begin, let's just say I've read a book that inspired me to write this sex scene. Let's also say that the two need to take their relationship to the next level.

**August 11, 2001**

Jenny woke up and then got out of bed. It was time for her to go to work. She got into the bathroom and turned the water on. Then she stepped in and took a shower.

She's works as a florist at a flower shop called Beautiful Heart Flowers. She works there depending on her work schedule and it paid $20 an hour. Her job there is to sell flowers and make sure the flowers are ready. After she finished, she dried herself off and got her work clothes. Putting on her dress, she took the time to look at herself at the mirror. Her outfit consisted of a white, strapless dress with designs of roses, lilies, and various other flowers and the most beautiful dark green leaves anyone had ever seen scattered all over the dress, she pinned her name tag over her heart, she finished it off with classy white hi-heels.

Arriving at work, she had clocked in (it's 11 AM) and went to the flowers and smell them. The scent was scent and warm. Smiling, Jenny knew that this is going to be a good day.

**Meanwhile**

**Jim's House**

Jim woke up at around 11:30 AM and then got out of bed. His leg had finally healed up and can walk again. However, he must exercise the leg to make sure it's bones are strong. Jim walked up to the fish tank and feed his fish. Just yesterday, he brought 2 fishes so his fish could have some company. Then he went to the bathroom and got into the shower. He was cleaning himself when an idea popped up in his head. Maybe he can call Jenny and ask her if she would like to go on an picnic as a couple today.

Of course, it had been weeks since they're last friend's date and Jim wanted to take this relationship to the next level: by having sex. Of course, she's a virgin.

Heading to the kitchen, he began to find his cookbook and read it. For the next hour and a half, he'd cooked some food using the products he'd brought from the store. When he had finally finished, he was impressed that he didn't burn the house down.

He had made: heart-shaped grilled cheese sandwiches, hot dogs, burgers, heart-shaped brownies, roast beef summer rolls, more sandwiches, etc. On top of that, he got strawberries, bananas, and chocolate. He put all of it in a picnic basket.

Grabbing the phone, Jim dialed her phone number and called.

"Hello? Welcome to Beautiful Heart Flowers. Maybe I take your order?" 

"I need to speak with Jenny." 

"All right. We'll get to her in a few seconds." The service was hold for three seconds before she was on the phone. 

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, would you like to go on a picnic with me?" Jim asked her. 

"Sure. I get off at 7 PM. Where do you want to meet at?" Jenny asked. 

"At my house."

"Okay. See you then."

He then hang up the phone. Smiling, he can't wait for seven o'clock to strike. It would be perfect. 

At around 7:04 PM, he grabbed his picnic basket and went to the backyard. He put the blanket down and sat down. At that time, Jenny arrived at the house and walked to the  backyard.

"You have a nice dress," Jim said, looking at the dress. "It's so...lovely and beautiful."

"Thank you. It's my work clothes; I work at Beautiful Heart Flowers." Jenny said, sitting down. 

"You do?"

"Yeah. They have the most beautiful flowers you have ever seen."

"I brought some food for us. I figure if you were hungry or not." Jim said, showing the basket. 

"Well, I am." She reached into the basket and pulled out a heart-shaped grilled cheese sandwich. "You know those are my favorite!"

"Yeah. I made them since I like them too." He grabbed a hot dog and took a bite. 

As they ate the food, they chat with each other, talking about what is happening around. Soon, time had passed and it's now 7:34 PM and they finished eating the last bits of food. Now full, they stared at each other.

"Come with me for a second." Jim said and then took her back to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. 

"What are we doing up here?" Jenny asked. 

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"The special occasion.." He said. "We are going to..."

"You mean...sex?" She started.

"Yes..that's what I mean."

Jim sat on the bed and they began kissing, passionately. As they were kissing, she took his shirt and pants off and run her hand on his chest. He grabbed the zipper of the dress and unzipped it. He was shocked to find she was beautiful and perfect. She slipped off her panties and after that, their bodies pressed together. 

"Now it's time...for love." He said. 

He pulled back to her and put her on bottom. He gently slid inside of her and she was shocked that she cried out in pain. 

"Does it hurt?!" He asked. 

"Yes. A lot." Jenny said. 

"Don't worry, it will go away eventually..."

After a few minutes, the pain was gone and she told him to move. Jim spread her legs and slowly thrust inside of her. He kept thrusting slowly until it was time to increase his speed. He went a little faster to increase the pleasure. Jim had never thought he would lose his virginity to her. 

The two loved each other more than anything. This wasn't just sex, it was love. 

"I love you..." Jim whispered, as he continued to thrust inside of her. His penis felt a bit of a tingle, as something is about to erupt.

Soon, Jenny released her orgasm, coming all over his shaft. Jim went faster, thrusting harder. She moaned loudly as she felt something. Then she sense something pop inside of her. 

"Jim...I...love you too."

He was so happy about that comment and that thought made him release his orgasm. 

After he was finished, the two seperated and lay silent on the bed. 

"Did you like it?" 

"Yes. I did."

Then, the two got under the covers and fell asleep for the night...

**The next morning...**

**August 12, 2001**

Jim was laying in bed naked next to Jenny. The two was exhausted after their night of love making. Just then, he woke up from his sleep. 

"Hey, my love...it's morning."

She then woke up and said, "What time is it?"

"Do you want to go for Round 2?" Jim asked. 

"Sure."

As their tongues met, Jim shoved his penis into her pussy. She then moaned in pleasure as he started thrusting a little faster this time.

"Oh god....Do you think...?" She asked quietly. 

"That we can be a couple?" He finished the sentence for her. "Yes. We can." 

He went faster and when he felt he was about to come, he stopped. 

"Let's continue this in the shower.." He said, then carry her up. He then head to the shower carrying her. 

Once in the shower, he turned the water on and it was warm. Then, they continued to have sex. She felt him shake after a few minutes passed. 

Soon, he couldn't hold it anymore and released inside of her. She then released her orgasm too. 

The orgasm last a few more seconds before he slid out of her and she let go of him. 

"I got to get back to college." Jenny said. 

"Okay. I'll leave you in there for a moment." Jim said, before stepping out of the shower. He then wrapped himself in the towel. 

She grabbed the soap and begin to clean herself up. After 5 whole minutes, Jenny was clean now and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. 

Then she went to the bedroom and put her clothes back on. Middle of that, she thought that she can't get pregnant after having that. Because she'll be crying if she did. 

"Well, goodbye." She said, before leaving the house.

Once she'd left, he sat down and smiled. That was the best moment of his life... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have sex, Jenny don't know that she CAN be pregnant without using a condom. That will be reveled in Chapter 15. 
> 
> EDIT NOTE: For those who read the DeviantART version, the shower sex was removed.
> 
> See you next chapter! Thank you and good night.


	14. New Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny moves in into her new apartment. Meanwhile, Jim gets caught by the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is just 9 days before the 9/11 attacks. (I was two months old when that happened)

**September 2, 2001**

It have been weeks since they've made love with each other. The two have been busy with work and other stuff. Whenever they don't have work, they either go out to eat or see a movie. 

As for Jenny, her fall semester is coming up in 5 days and needs to be prepare. Two days ago, she have decided to move out of her dorm and into a crafty apartment since she need some privacy. Today she got the keys to her apartment, which is number C23. 

When she walked in there, there is a living room, kitchen, bathroom, dining room and a bedroom. She began to move her boxes that have her stuff inside of those boxes and open them. There were 19 boxes in total; few are either fragile or very fragile. 

She took the stuff and put them around her apartment. For the past few weeks, she had missed her period, have frequent urination, being nauseated and vomiting each morning, more moody towards others, and feel more hungry than usual. Her bulge was getting more noticeable by the week. Now worried, she saw a pregnancy test on the table. She had brought that a few weeks ago and now finally decided to take it. 

Five minutes later, the test was positive. She was pregnant. 

She was shocked at this and throws the test away in the garage. Jenny often wanted to take care of children. But now she was worried about confessing this to Jim. It will break his heart if she tell him. So she decided to keep this as a secret. She'll tell everyone except him. 

"I must keep this a secret..."

**Meanwhile**

**Jim's House**

Jim woke up and got out of bed. He got into the shower and wash himself before getting out and putting clothes on. 

For the past few weeks, Jim either been going to work or set up his meth lab. When he told his boss that he was going to college soon, she was happy and give him a $300 bonus check and a book about college life.

Today, he doesn't have to work; it is his day off. He went to his outside basement and set up his meth lab. Then he put the sign up and then customers came. He was given a bag of weed as a thanks. 

Jim smokes it and look around to see if the cops are around. If they were, he'll be in trouble. And he was right.

Two police officers are driving down the road, eating donuts and drinking coffee. Suddenly, they saw the sign and pulled over. They got out and gasped when they saw the meth lab.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" 

Everyone stopped what they doing and did what the police officer told them. 

"All right. Who set up this meth lab? Tell now  and we'll give you some money." 

Everyone pointed at Jim, who was trying to sneak away. "Uhm...what are you doing everyone? Kill them or distract them or something..."

The police officer walked up to Jim and tazed him, then handcuffed him. They took him to the police station where they held a trial.

"You should be ashamed. Doing that leads up to a year in prison," the judge said. "But since this is your first arrest, well let you go with a warning. Second arrest will lead to between 2 and 7 days in prison. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Jim then exited the court and went back home. Traumalized, he's too scared to go to prison. He can't have a criminal record; one of his friends have one and it's David. He told everyone about it.

Anyway, Jim needs to hide his meth lab away from the police or he'll be fucked up....


	15. Bad to Very Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets very worse when Jim set his meth lab on fire.

**September 24, 2001**

**Jim's House**

It's been weeks since his first arrest. Jim ignored the words and resumed his meth lab, but without the signs. He went to the lab and set the stove up to very high so the meth can cook faster. Customers are in the lab, taking the drugs, upon making them high. 

However, something was not right; the stove began to shake uncontrollably. Everyone noticed this and ran out screaming, "It's gonna blow! Run for your lives!"

However, it was then Jim turned around and noticed this. 

"What the hell-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the stove explodes, sending fire into him. Then multiple things caught on fire, heading for the gas tank. Then a enormous explosion happened next, sending him out of the basement. Flames shot toward the sky and dense black smoke was everywhere. 

Jim had first and second degree burns on his body. His clothes were burned and his hair was badly burned. 

"Oh shit! What am I going to do? I can't get myself into prison! There's only one solution left." 

He ran into town, trying to find the nearest hospital. He insisted that he did not need help. He did not even want anyone to call the police or the fire department. 

The firefighters and police came into the basement and put out the fire out. They had discovered his meth lab and the police was very angry. They took out sleeping darts and tazer, waiting for him to come back. 

Four hours later, Jim finally came back home and was bandaged all around him. Just when he opened the door slowly...

The police shot a sleeping dart on his arm and tazed him at the same time. Jim felt pain and sleppy at once. 

He wanting to say something to them, but he can't. That's when he fell down to the ground. That's the last thing he remembered before he blacked out...

**Meanwhile**

**Apartment Room**

Jenny is at her apartment, studying for her test, which is next week. For weeks, she's been worried about the baby being healthy and normal. So she been going to childbirth class each week, been developing healthily habits and going to prenatal care each month. 

When she told this to her professors and her fellow classmates, they were very excited about this. They had sent her baby stuff to her apartment. 

Now she begins to think about Jim. If she tells him about he pregnancy, he'll be surprised and shocked. He may feel overwhelmed by the sudden weight of responsibility. He will begin to himself that he can furnish the stability a child needs. 

She really want something to prevent getting stress on him. Maybe she can talk to Cindy to see if she thinks about it.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed the phone and waited. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I got some news: I'm pregnant. I want some advice about confessing about it." Jenny said. 

"Well, most women have he same feelings, especially to men who are friends with women. If you tell him nice, he'll be filled with joy."

"Okay."

"Would you come to a meeting tommorrow?" 

"Sure. I want to talk about it. So anyways, bye." 

She then hang up the phone. Smiling, she hopes that nothing is going bad for Jim.

**Los Angeles Prison**

**12:04 AM**

**September 25, 2001**

Jim woke up, slowly. He was in a room, complete with a bed, bathroom and sink. Drowsy, he begin to question himself. Where is he? Why is he here? And what happened?

The guard open the door and said, "You're finally awake, but you woke up at the wrong time. It's night."

"Where am I?" Jim asked. 

"You're in prison. The judge give you 3 days of prison for not only ingorning the warning and drug use, but not able to get help."

He was so sad, not that he's crying, but now in shame. 

He is going to be sad for the next three days...

 


	16. Prison Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim enjoys his day in prison and gets his hair cut. Meanwhile, the gang have a meeting.

**September 25, 2001**

Last night, Jim got out of his prison cell and the guard explained the rules and the schedule. He said that if he having a problem, he should seek his guard. 

Today, the guard said, "Your hair looks very bad. It's burned up and ruined by the fire. I'm taking you to get a haircut."

He took him to Hair Salon near the prison. It wasn't that bad. First of all, they have TVs all over the place, so you can watch your show while you're waiting to get your hair cut. 

Second, they have lots of tabloids, those newspapers you see in the checkout lines at grocery stores. There's some really important stuff in those things. So he pick it up and read it while he'd waiting. 

The wait was long, but he didn't really mind. Jim got to read his horoscope (it said that he'll be married and have a child someday) and look at pictures of movie stars without their makeup, so he was definitely entertained. 

When he got his hair cut and washed, Jim talked to his guard and learned about the guard. He was starting to like the salon because of all this. 

Finally, after about a hour and a half, the man was finished with his hair. The hair was buzzed off; he still have hair left over. 

"How does it look?" The man asked. 

"It's looking nice." Jim said. 

"Okay. Glad you like it. And it will take two or three weeks for your hair to grow back."

After that, Jim went back to prison and went to the yard at around lunchtime. Today, they are having grilled cheese sandwiches, soup, and bologna sandwich. Hungry, he went to the cafeteria and ate the grilled cheese sandwich and soup. His prison guard had to monitor him at all times. After eating, he went to the library to read some books to relax. 

He founded a book about drugs and was shocked about the consequences of taking them. He decided to not do drugs anymore when he gets out of prison. 

**Meanwhile...**

**Cindy's House**

Cindy had finished setting the table up for the meeting. 

"The table is pefectly clean!" She said.

"When you think the meeting will start?" Jenny asked. 

"About now."

The gang arrived and sat down on the table. They all looked at her. 

"Who is that?" Alyssa asked. 

"Oh. That is my sister, Jenny. She's here with me." Cindy said. 

"Well, then. I would go out with her." David said. 

"I'm already taken..." Jenny said. 

"Damn!"

"Okay! No more! Anyway, we all came here each month to check what's going on. Anyone?"

"Well, we have a peaceful day today. We took a road trip last week and got home today. We have a good time." Mark said.

"That's wonderful!" Cindy said. 

"Me and Yoko have decided to get married in January. We're planning the wedding right now." David said. 

"I just posted an article about how Umbrella is a evil company. And I just finished lifting weights. I'm strong now!" Alyssa said. 

"I helped out with the case in court. We need evidence to prove it to win the case." Yoko said. 

"My new job is going great!" Kevin said. 

"Wait, where's George?" He asked. 

"He's at work right now." She answered.

"Oh."

"Cindy, don't you think that I have a turn?" Jenny asked. 

"Sure. Go ahead." Cindy said.

"Okay...I'm pregnant and I need your help. Will any of you give me advice?" Jenny asked.

"Who's the father?" David asked.

"Jim." She answered.

"Wait...he made you pregnant?!"

"Yeah. He did." 

"That's sucks for him..."

"Anyway....I didn't tell him yet. I need to find a way out of this..." She said.

"Well, I hate to say this, but you got three options to make: go through the pregnancy and keep the child, give it up for adoption or have a abortion. Find someone to make your final choices." David said.

"I can't give the baby up and abortion is what I heard costs money. You're right. I can go through the pregnancy and keep the child." Jenny said. "Well, I love to stay much longer, but I got to get to my apartment."

She grabbed her purse and left the house. The room was silent for a minute.

"So...can we leave too?" Kevin said, breaking the silent.

"Sure. Thanks for all the talk. I see you all next month." Cindy said, opening the front door.

The gang got up and left, then she closes the door. She have to go to work at 3 PM through 8 PM, so she put her work clothes on and left the house.

**Meanwhile**

**Los Angeles Prison Center**

It was 5 PM and it's time for creational activity. The prisoners can either go to the library, lift weights, call their friends or family or work to add their money to buy stuff at canteens. 

Jim went to his medical appointment and the nurse checked his health. He is fine. 

When he got out, he went to the gym to lift weights. He need to be strong and was weak for a while. He stayed there for a hour and then rested until dinner time. Dinner was fine and then dessert was chocolate cake. He have 4 slices of it because he loves it! 

After dinner, he went to work by making pillows. He earn 18 dollars for stuffing the pillows up. He used 5 dollars to buy some candy and 3 to get a paper and pen. He began to write something down. Afterwards, he give it to his guard. 

"Is....this want you want to send?" The guard said.

"Yes. Do it." Jim said. "I need her to bail me out."

The guard nodded and left. He sat on the bed and sighed. This is going to be a long three days. 

He then fell into a restful sleep...

 


	17. Bailing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets Jim out of prison.

**September 26, 2001**

**Sunny Apartments**

It's 8:00 AM. Jenny woke up and got out of bed. Wearing a robe, she got outside and went to check her mail. There are junk mail in here and there's one addressed to her. Opening it, she read it out loud.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I just going to hate myself into writing this letter to you. Two days ago, I got arrested and was sent to prison. Man, prison is dope. They make you obey all the damn rules. Listen, if you're not angry, please bail me out. It's cost $300 dollars to bail out. I don't want to be here, I just want to be out. I was arrested for using drugs and the set of a meth lab._

_Please....get me the hell out of here._

_Love, Jim._

"He's in prison?!?!" Jenny yelled. She rushed to her apartment and took a quick shower to clean herself up. Then she put her clothes on (a blue and green dress with designer shoes) and got in her car. Once she got to the prison, Jenny got out of the car and went inside.

"Hello, ma'am. What do you want for this beautiful morning?" The guard asked.

"I'm here to bail out Jim. Here's the money." Jenny answered, giving the money to the guard.

"All right,"The guard said. "I'll bring him out here in a second."

He left to go to the gym, and opened the door. He founded Jim, lifting weights to become strong and powerful. He walked over to him and said, "You're been bailed out by your friend. Follow me."

The two exited the gym and walked up to her. She slapped him in the face, crying out in pain.

"Even thought you deserve that slap...I still love you and you're safe." Jenny said, hugging Jim.

"Uhm...I'm hungry."

"There's a diner in town if you want to go." She said. "Come on."

The two exited the prison, holding hands and they got in the car. She drove to IHop and they walked in the diner. Once seated, a waiter comes up to them and said, "Hi. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Sausage & Eggs Combo, Strawberry Banana Pancakes and orange juice." Jenny said.

"I'll have the Ultimate Bacon & Sausage Combo, Double Blueberry Pancakes, and hot chocolate." Jim said.

"Okay. We'll get that up in a few hours.." The waiter said, then left to service a another table.

"So...Jim, what happened to you?"

"Well, two days ago, I was setting the lab up and I set the stove's temperature up to very high. Then it exploded and a second one send me out flying. I had first and second degree burns and my hair was completely burned up. So tramualized, I ran to the hospital instead of coming the fire department and the police because I damn don't want to think I'm high on drugs. The reason I was on drugs was to get the bad and haunted memories of Raccoon City away from my memory. Then I came back and guess fucking what?! They shot me with a sleeping dart and I fell asleep for the day and I woke up at midnight." Jim said.

"Wow. You know, none of this wouldn't happened if you weren't on drugs..." Jenny said.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to be clean and good guy when I get out of prison after reading a book about drugs." Jim said. "Also, they took me to a salon to get my hair cut. It will take weeks for my hair to grow back."

"I like your new look, Jim."

"Yeah. My guard choose it for me."

As soon as he finished saying the sentence, their food have arrived. They ate and chat with each other, finding out about stuff. Jim had finished his food before she did and she give her eggs to him and he ate it like a starving animal. 

"Wow. You must really like to eat." She said.

"Yeah. I got to get me some eats, yo." He said.

After that, she had finished her food and paid the bill. They drank whatever left in their drinks and exited the diner. She then drove Jim back to his house.

"Okay, Jim. See you later!" Jenny said.

"Bye! And thanks again."

She drove off into the road and he entered his house. The first thing he did was to clean up his outside basement, so he did that and threw up the drugs and other stuff. Then he went to the bathroom and took a shower. He forgot to take one yesterday and today, so he was smelling like crap. 

He was glad that she'd helped him..

"Thank you." He said, then he went to the living room to TV. You know what they say, home sweet home...


	18. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to clean his act up, but a surprise phone call will change his day.

**October 9, 2001**

It's been a week since he's been bailed out. And now that's he's out, he can try to clean himself up.

He went to the outdoor basement with some building equipment. Then, he replaced the burned wood with new wood and painted the wood blue inside and purple on the outside. He use the hammer to place the nails on the wood so it will stayed put. After he's finished, he went inside and put the pink carpet on the floor. On the finishing touches, he added some pictures on the wall. Now, it's finally finished and it took him five hours to finish it.

Smiling, he went back to the house and fix up some lunch. After he finished eating, he got up and went to the grocery store to buy some food. He looked at the different prices of canned soup, fruits, cereal, etc. and picked the name brands and put them in the basket. He doesn't care if they're high or not, he want something to eat so he wouldn't get hungry. 

As he in the checkout aisle, he spotted Jenny, in the baby stuff aisle. He walked up to there and looked at her, in a confused look.

"Hey, Jenny. How are you doing?" He said. 

"Fine."

"Why are you here in the store?"

"Shopping for different items." Jenny said.

"Oh. Do you like name brands?" Jim asked.

"Yeah! Oh, by the way, there's a new game coming out next month on the GameCube. Will you buy it when he comes out?" Jenny said.

"I don't even have a GameCube. They cost money."

"Well, I get you one for Christmas. I have enough money to buy it."

"Okay. I need to play video games someday." Jim said.

"Anyway, what are you shopping for?" Jenny asked.

"Food for the house."

"Do you want to come over to your house later?" She said.

"Sure. I need some company for a while."

He then went back to the checkout aisle and paid for the items. Exiting the store, he put them in the car and drove to his house. He carried them to the kitchen and put them in shelves and cabients. A phone is ringing. He approached the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Kevin. How are you doing?"

"Seriously. What do you want?" Jim asked.

"I just want to know if you have founded a girl to love." Kevin said.

"I did. And I slept with her in August. Her name is Jenny. She's so nice and a sister to Cindy." Jim said.

"Oh. A nice woman. Did you get her pregnant?"

"WHAT?!"

"I meant did you use a condom when you made love with her?" Kevin asked.

"No..."

"Then if she gets pregnant, you  _will_ be taking care of the baby."

"I did a dumbest mistake, Kevin. What should I do?" Jim asked, panicking.

"You should ask her if she is taking birth control pills and if she's not... you have to help her with the care of a child."

"I should do that... I-I don't know how to take care of children."

"Okay. Well, I got to go. Need to resume working at the police station." Kevin said.

"Bye. Thanks for the advice."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and sat down on the floor. What have he'd done? It was a accident to have unprotected sex, but unless to use a condom or a birth control pill, you can get a unplanned pregnancy and be regreting this.

"I need to do something to fix this problem..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day continues in the next chapter.
> 
> 1\. Jim likes to shop for name brands. My parents buy cheap products but sometimes they buy name brands.
> 
> 2\. Kevin have told Jim a bad thing. So he will be very shocked in the next chapter or two.


	19. A Visting Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decided to leave for New York City to deal for this situation.

**October 9, 2001**

He got up and sat on the couch and sighed. What is he going to do? There's only one solution left to deal with this situation.

"I must flee from my hometown and visit my friends until this blows off." He said.  

So he grabbed his suitcase and packed up clothes, food, water, money, etc.  He wanted to make sure that this was the only option left because he want to know if she was pregnant or not. And if she was, he's leaving. 

Before heading out the door, he wrote a letter for whoever finds this and taped it on the door. He left the house and went to Cindy's house. 

"Hello?" Jim yelled.

The door opened. It was George.

"What do you want? If you're looking for her, she's at work."

"Then...I could wait." Jim said, walking in. 

He waited for three hours before Cindy shows up from work. She was very surprised to see him.

"Jim! It's been a while since we've talked. What's wrong?" Cindy said, sitting down. 

"I hate to tell you this, but in August....I-I fuck your sister and didn't use a condom."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know. But isn't a way to fix this?" Jim asked.

"Well, if you can talk to Jenny and face your fears, everything will be okay." Cindy said. 

"I-I can't! I'm still a coward!"

"Just calm down and everything will be alright. I'm sure that....Uhm...."

"What?"

"I can't help you with this. You might as well solve this on your own." She said. 

"I can't take this. I'm going to New York City to run away." Jim said. 

"You can't! That won't solve your problems!" Cindy yelled. 

"I have no choice..." He said, before leaving the house. He took a bus to the airport and once he got on the plane, he looked outside as the plane rose. 

"Goodbye....old life." He said. 

A couple of hours later, the plane landed in NYC and he settled his place on a cardboard box he founded on the middle of the floor. He also founded a blank sign and wrote it, "Homeless and sad. Donate to me." 

He put his hat next to the sign and went to his cardboard house. He was tired so he fell asleep. 

Hours later, he woke up and went to check his hat. Inside it was 9 $5, 7 $10, 20 $1, coins and brand new gift cards.

It was 9:30 PM EST and he was ready to sleep. So he took out his blanket and slept for the day. 

**Meanwhile...**

**Back at Los Angeles...**

Jenny is driving to his house and when she got out, she saw something on the door. Grabbing it, she read it out loud: 

_To Jenny,_

_If you're reading this, I've left to go to New York City to live as a sad person. I know we didn't use a condom and I'm worried that you're pregnant or not. But if you are, I left to calm myself down. But if you are and haven't told me, tell me immediately when I get back. In a year._

_Love, Jim_

"Oh my God, this is turning worse than I thought." Jenny said. "I need to tell him immediately."

And so the adusting of life begins...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, it will show a short diary entry of Jenny and the one after that will take place in December. 
> 
> This story is coming to a conclusion in the next couple of chapters!


	20. Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny writes her diary entry and writes a letter to send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short.

**November 30, 2001**

Jenny arrived home from college and sat down to begin writing her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a month now since I've discovered his note. I was sad and upset when I read that note. I need to confess my pregnancy to him._

_Speaking of, today I went to the doctors to check to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. While I was waiting, I've begin thinking of what to name the baby. If is a boy, I'll name it Charlie. And if is a girl, I'll name it Brianna or Hadley._

_Then they called me and they scan the baby and they said, "It's a girl!"_

_"Yay!"  I cheered._

_"Also, your baby is very healthy too. Just keep your healthy habits going and your baby will get a great start in life." The doctor said._

_"All right. I'll try my best."_

_I then came back to my apartment and decided to take care of his house until he comes back. When I approached his house, I unlocked it using my lockpick that I received from his friend and cleaned the house up._

_Well, on Thanksgiving, I visited my sister's house and her friends and family was here. We have a good time. We've ate, chat and played games with each other. At around 8:30 PM, I left her house to shop for Christmas presents at Wal-Mart._

_There's were Black Friday deals and I raced to buy stuff for my friends. I've managed to grab a GameCube, 11 video games, a blender, etc. before leaving the store, unharmed. I went to other places to finish my Christmas shopping and I got back to my apartment at around 10:07 PM and I immediately went to bed._

_I wanted to buy Jim a present just in case he's comes back. I hope he's like it._

_Suddenly, I must do as I wanted to say since September._

_Tell him about my pregnancy and solve all of this._

_Go to go now, I need to get to college._

_Love you._

She finished writing her diary and closed it. Then she took out a piece of paper and began writing a letter to him. Afterwards, she then put it in the envelope and delivered it to her house.

"Do you want me to send it?"

"Yes. Make sure he's get the message."

"Okay."

She sighed and went inside the house for a quick drink of coffee. She really hopes he'd received the letter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will make you sad, so bring some ice cream and tissues in the next chapter. Also, it will go to December.
> 
> The conclusion of this story will come in the next couple of chapters!


	21. Delivery Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim receive a letter from Jenny and then gets run over by a car.

**December 8, 2001**

**New York City, USA**

Jim woke up, tired and exhausted. He hardly got any sleep last night because the coldness of the room. He haven't take a shower for two months now and been miserable himself. He survived by eating candy and snacks from the vending machine. Overall, the snow outside and temperature was getting more uncomfortable for him. People are entering in and out of the airport, waiting for their flight to come so they can go to places. He put up the sign and sat in his cardboard box.

The people stopped and donated money to him. Most were $1, $5 and $10 bills. Some are coins and others were brand new, unused gift cards.

"Here you go. Take this $100 bill." The man said, dropping it to the hat. "I know you're having a rough time."

He was very shocked to receive this hundred dollar bill. He was like a lucky charm. He still have his lucky coin.

The next two people walked up to him. It was George and Cindy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've came to gave you this." George holds an envelope and give it to Jim. He slowly opens it, revealing a letter.

"Who is it from?"

"Your girlfriend. She's wanting you to come back."

Shaking, he reads the letter out loud:

_Dear Jim,_

_I want to say something to you. Before you left, I was wondering if you will react to this, but I couldn't. It will break your heart._

_Anyway, I miss you and want you to come back to Los Angeles. The holidays are coming up and I want to spend it with you._

_I love you and I got to confess something to you when you get back._

_Love, Jenny_

"So she got something to tell me?" Jim asked. 

"Yes. Do you want to shop with us?" George said.

"Sure."

They walked out of the airport and into the street. The lights were on red and the two crossed the street. 

"Come on!"

He nodded and cross the street. In the middle of that, the lights turned green and suddenly, a car zoomed past and knocked him down. 

Sawing this, the two ran up to Jim, who was laying unconscious on the ground covered in blood. 

Cindy went to the driver and threw him on the ground and shouted, "You meanie! You could have killed him!" Tears fell down her cheek. 

"Well it's his fault for not seeing the green light." The driver said, angrily. 

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor. I'll call 911." George said. 

He was carried off in a stretcher and into the ambulance. They drove him into the hospital and the two followed them.

When they got there, the doctors took him away and wouldn't let them come with him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Cindy asked. 

"We'll have to wait for them." George said. 

The two was placed in the waiting room with something to find them company.

An hour later, a doctor came out and said, "We have checked him out and did some xrays..."

"And?"

"He will probably recover but he is suffering mild memory loss and has broken his leg. He's still unconscious but we're trying the best we could."

Suddenly, Cindy got a phone call from Jenny. "Hey there. It's 4:30 PM in home right now. What happened?" 

"I got to tell you this: Jim got ran over and he's in the hospital." She said.

"What?!?! I need to get to New York City immediately. Which hospital are you at?" Jenny asked. 

"Saint Apple Hospital." 

"Okay. I'll come there as soon as I get my classes done."

"Get there! Bye!" 

As Cindy put her phone down, the doctor said, "Would you like to visit him now?"

"Yes!" 

The two went down the cold hospital corridor and was guided by the doctor to Jim's room. It was surprisingly warm in there. Jim was laying in the bed with a bandage around his head and a mask over his nose. 

The two looked at each other and then the clock. It was getting late so they went shopping before stopping at the hotel and they ate dinner and went straight to bed. 

Meanwhile, Jenny was on her flight and said, "Hang in there! I'm coming.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be freaking out, he'll survive. 
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> The conclusion of the story comes in the next couple of chapters!


	22. Visting Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three visit Jim in the hospital.

**December 9, 2001**

**New York City, USA**

They went back to the hospital to revisit Jim. The two went into his room to find out that Jenny was here with flowers and a card that said 'Get Well Soon!'

"So he got ran over?" She asked softly. 

"Yes."

Jenny held his hand and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

She looked up to see George and Cindy staring at her. She immediately felt like crying. 

Suddenly his hand clutched hers. 

Gasping in excitement, she yelled, "He's alive, guys!"

Jim's eyes open slightly but not fully. 2 doctors came rushing in to check on him and told everyone to leave the room. 

"Where am I? What happened?" Jim asked. 

"You're in the hospital. You got into a accident, but we saved your life." The doctor said. "You have a broken right leg, but other then that, you're fine."

"Will I survive?"

"Yes. Now that you're awake, we'll be discharging you from the hospital." The second doctor said. 

After he obtained his clothes and stuff, he was put on crutches and walked out the hospital. That's when Jenny came up to him. 

"I'm so glad that you're alive! I was worried!" Jenny said. 

"Me too. I thought I was going to die." Jim said, smiling. "I received your letter. You got something to say?"

"I'm pregnant. For five months now." 

"You are?" 

"Yes. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive." Jenny said. 

"Wow...I don't know what to say..." Jim said. 

"You're the father! Are you happy for that?"

"Yes. I am now." 

"Also I got something else to tell you." She said, pulling out a box. "You love me, right?"

"Yes. I do." He said. 

"Well, will you...marry me?" She asked, opening the box, revealing a ring. 

"Yes! I will!" Jim yelled in excitement. He was very happy to hear this surprise.

"Okay." She gave the ring to him and put it on.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you accepted it." Jenny said.

"Thank you for saving my life and my future." Jim said. "You really did have something to tell me all along."

"Yeah."

He smiled at her. He was starting a new life with her...and with a family.

The life of adjusting recovery begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending is very sweet. 
> 
> Anyway, the conclusion of the story is in three or four chapters!


	23. A Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Jim's birthday and the gang decided to give him the best day ever!

**April 10, 2002**

**Los Angeles**

It's been months since they got reunited. When they got home, he decided to do his Christmas shopping for everyone, including Jenny. He want to buy expensive stuff and it costed him $600 to buy presents. 

When Christmas Eve came, he invited her to watch a movie at his house and dinner. They have a good time. 

On Christmas Day, he woke up to find present under the tree and he opened them. He received money from his relatives from far away. Then he moved to the wrapped ones. He opened the first one, it was a GameCube game system. The rest of presents are gift cards, clothes, books, candy, etc. Then he went to Cindy's house to visit the gang and he spend the next couple of hours chatting to them and eating the great food. 

When he got home, he knew he have a good day and went to sleep. 

Months pass on as he gets very close on her. He even attend childbirth classes with her to support her. She decided to move in with him on March and set her stuff. They decided that the wedding will be on June 17. 

Anyway...back to today...

Today is Jim's birthday and he woke up to the sound of dogs barking. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see the gang in the living room.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled.

He gasped and cheered too. He ran over to see some of them holding presents.

"Here's the present from me." Jenny said, holding a box.

Jim grabbed it and opened it to find a video game in there.

"Thanks. I wanted that game for so long."

"You're welcome."

He opened another present from George and Cindy. It was a red and blue blanket that said, "Warm to Your Heart."

"She'd made it for you and I helped her along." George said.

He opened a gift from his mom and it was a basketball uniform, autographed by his favorite basketball player.

Then he opened one of the cards and some have money and gift cards in there. One of them have a $500 dollar bill and it was from Mark.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, solider." Mark said, smiling.

"Anyway, I booked us a table at a fancy restaurant and got tickets to see a movie you wanted to watch. We'll meet at 7:30 PM." Jenny said.

"Thanks. I'm going to get dressed." Jim said, then collected the presents and put them in his room. He then got in the shower and put his tuxedo on. Then he washed his hair and put some cologne on his body.  

He came back down to the living room and everyone was surprised. Jim was beautiful in the tuxedo.

"You look nice in that suit!" David said. "Someone will be-"

"Shut up. No bullshit, please." Jim said.

"Fine. Gosh."

They have cake (it was a chocolate cake) and chatted each other until 7:16 PM. When the gang left, it was time to go. 

"Come on! We got to go!" He yelled. 

Soon, she came down the stairs, wearing a beautiful pink dress. Jenny also put some red slippers on too. 

"You look beautiful." 

"Thank you."

When they got to the restaurant, they took their seats and sat down. They ate the main course and now looking at the dessert menu. 

"What do you want for dessert?" Jim asked. 

"Some red velvet cake." Jenny said. 

"Well, then I'll have the chocolate chip cookies and strawberry cake." 

"You love sweets?" She asked.

"I do."

After finishing their dessert, they left the restaurant and went to the movie theater to watch a movie. 

2 hours later, they went back home and went to the living room. 

"That was the best day of my life. It went very well." Jim said.

"I know. Happy birthday to you too." Jenny said, hugging him. 

"You're welcome."

It was the best birthday he'd enjoyed...

 


	24. Baby Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's pregnancy is due today and they had a baby.

**May 17, 2002**

"It's due!" Jenny said, looking the calendar date. 

"Don't rush it!" Jim said, laughing. 

"I know but it's getting harder each day and I'm became nauseous again."

"Yeah. Well, I got to go to work." He said. 

"Bye. Good luck."

Then he went to work and she was left alone. She have to do college leave for a few months due to her pregnancy. 

She went outside and begin planting her garden. It was full of strawberries, tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, and beautiful flowers. Checking to make sure the strawberries are done, she pulled them and washed them in the kitchen. Then she put the fresh strawberries in the refrigerator.

After that, she checked and noticed that most of them aren't ready, so she went shopping to let time pass. 

Jenny got back at around 5:30 PM and saw that Jim was already back. 

"Where you've been?" Jim asked.

"I went shopping to buy some stuff." She said.

"Okay. I've cooked some dinner while you are gone."

"Thanks." She went to the kitchen and ate. 

For the rest of the night, they were watching a movie when she felt something wet. Suddenly, she realized what had happened and got excited. 

"The baby is coming out!" She said. 

"Okay!" He said, getting up. 

He rushed her to the hospital and the doctors put her in a birthing room. Jim decided to stay in the room. 

As the hours go by, he watched the delivery and coached her. By now, it was half past 10 and he dozed off when something woke up. It was her.

"Would you like to see the baby?" She asked. He woke up and looked at Jenny. She was holding a little baby girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Jim went over to take a closer look. The baby looked a lot like him.

The nurse asked her what she wanted to call her and she said, "Her name is Lily Maria Chapman."

He took her out of her hands and held her on his lap. The baby was so soft and smell nice. 

"Now I'm a father. And I'm going to be a good one." Jim said, smiling. 

They slept in the hospital for the night, smiling that this was going to be a new family. 

The next day, she was released and they went home together. Then they put the baby in a crib on the nursery room. 

"This is going to be great! We're going to take care of a child and made sure to take it care responsible." Jenny said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Yeah. I know..." He said, then he hugged her. "Thank you for adjusting my life. You are the best!" 

"I know..." She said.

Now that he's back to normal and finally turned his life around, there's one last thing to do....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost complete! One more chapter and it will be done! 
> 
> Her pregnancy had finally complete and now they are a family. 
> 
> The finale chapter will be a surprise to everyone! 
> 
> See you in the final chapter!


	25. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin, let's just say that it took me three months to finish this series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**July 7, 2002**

"Do you think the stars will stay there?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

The two are sitting on the porch, watching the sky. 

Now that they are married, Jim had changed his appearance and his personality. He is wearing a basketball shirt and blue pants. Also, he went through drug withdrawals and she arranged him to see a drug therapist to keep his drug-free life going. Now he's a happy go-lucky guy and taking his medicine to keep his personality straight. 

As for Jenny, things changed for her since the baby was born. She had started taking her classes online in June and been taking care of the baby. Since they got married, she had also working at her job on the weekends and Mondays. 

For both of them, their relationship is going great. The wedding went very well and at the ceremony, they throw the flowers and her cousin catches it. For his friends, they threw rice in hopes for good luck for their new life. After the wedding ceremony, for their honeymoon, they went to Hawaii and stayed there for a week. They had a good time because they tasted great food, went swimming, and shopped. Jim had found exclusive shoes that aren't in California. 

As for the gang themselves, their lives were exciting too. They were very happy for him and they visit him so often to see what's he doing. 

For the time being now, he wanted his life to changed and it happened. 

"I got something for you. This is for thanks for adjusting my life and bringing me love." He said, giving the box to her. When she opened the present, she gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with her name on it on a heart. 

"Oh my...Do you want me to put it on?" Jenny asked.

"Sure."

She put on the necklace and smiled. It was the best present she'd ever received. 

"You are the best person I've met." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too. And that necklace cost $200 dollars." He said, kissing her lovely. 

"We're going to spend the rest of lives together. And it all thanks to you." Jenny said. 

"I know...Come on, let's go to bed."

They went back to the house and got on the bed. They both smiled at each other and they said good night to each other. Then they fell asleep peaceful. 

It's so to say that life can change someday, such as meeting someone new or something. 

But the most important thing is that you spend it with someone or something. And that's just the life adjusted. 

The End...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. As always, review! 
> 
> Goodbye and good night.


End file.
